


Rooting For the Enemy

by Evil_Potato_Monster



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, Perryshmirtz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Potato_Monster/pseuds/Evil_Potato_Monster
Summary: Perry the Platypus decides he wants to help Doofenshmirtz take over the Tri State Area.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Challenging Thoughts

Chapter 1 Challenging Thoughts

Perry the Platypus was practically born into his profession. He did not choose it, he was chosen for it. Taken as an egg, the O.W.C.A. gave Perry a host family as a place to live, grow, and hide. Major Monogram was a father and a teacher to all of his organization’s first agents. And like a father the Major truly cared for all of his agent’s well being. But as a teacher, the Major developed and honed his agent’s skills, and trained them tirelessly, every day, for years, to be the most dangerous, and powerful force of animal spies to have ever surfaced. The stoic, mask of seriousness and professionalism that made up the demeanor of Perry’s spy identity, was the result of years of grueling training and conditioning. Perry’s body and mind were tools of construction and destruction, and the O.W.C.A was his architect.

It had never been a matter of choice.

The animal agents of the O.W.C.A were raised to believe that they were, in all ways, the “good guys”. They were taught to believe in, and trust in that, with every fiber of their being. The Major believed it, after all the O.W.C.A was a government funded institution that he himself had founded, for the soul purpose of protecting people and providing the Tri State Area the heros they needed, or that he believed they needed. Evil was clear cut, and in your face, for the O.W.C.A.. No act deemed evil, no matter how inconsequential, was to be permitted. The agents were taught to obey the Major without question. They were an army. Armies don’t question their instructions, they carry them out. They were faithful, devout, and certain that their way was the right way, the only way. They were dangerous, powerful, certain, and strong. And Agent P. was their **_best_ **spy.

For a while that in and of itself had been enough for Agent P.. Perry knew he was the best in his field and he took pride in his work. There was a certain comfort in having done a job well done. He was sure that he was doing work for the greater good, he was sure of himself, and he was confident in himself. During his first field missions he was very thorough and often defeated his assigned nemesi within a day, leaving the rest of the week open for him and his host family’s boys, Phineas and Ferb, to spend time playing together. It hurt knowing that his boys would never really know him. That they would only ever see him as family, or as a household pet, but could never really know him wholly. He told himself it was worth keeping his true identity secret, as long as he could keep them safe. He would keep them safe.

When Perry had first been assigned to keep an eye on Dr. Doofenshmirtz he had been expecting yet another archetypal "villain". The usual cruel, narcissistic, uncaring sort. And initially Perry felt that Doofenshmirtz’s intentions with his powerful inators, were enough to justify the man being labeled as Evil. However as time passed and the months rolled along Perry was met with conflicting feelings. In the past most of his nemesi had seemed beyond hope, they had looked set in stone with their ways, and had appeared perfectly content with this, this may not have been the case but at the time it seemed as though it were to Perry. Doofenshmirtz was different.

Perry had learned through his nemesis’ ramblings, that the mad scientist’s schemes were the result of multiple decades of neglect and abuse. The man was not evil for the sake of being evil rather he proclaimed himself evil seemingly out of low self esteem and defensiveness towards his “back stories” as he called them. His blood relatives in Gimmelshtump had never cared for, or wanted him and thus he grew up with the false notion that he was unwantable, unfriendable, and unlovable. By his own decree he was Evil, but was he really? Sure he had done evil things in his life, some of Doofenshmirtz’s schemes went too far, and were intended to cause pain and damage, but most of the especially bad inators had stopped being built long before the final month of their first long summer working opposed to one another.

Soon Perry began to not only question himself and his own motives, but he began to question the O.W.C.A.’s as well. What if O.W.C.A. was wrong? What if Evil was a very complex topic and by making it so black and white Perry was reinforcing a backwards way of dealing with a complicated issue?  
No. No that could not be. Perry’s whole career, his whole life had been dedicated to helping people. Perry went to work everyday, he fought everyday, he was a semi aquatic fighting machine, it was his duty, and protecting people was his life’s purpose. Even if Doofenshmirtz really wasn’t evil, what alternatives did he have? He was protecting people. Wasn’t that, in the end, all that really mattered? But doubt continued to plague Perry as he slept restlessly in his boy’s beds at night. And he soon came to a conclusion.  
Perry decided that even if the O.W.C.A. was right, and that even if his work was wholly good, he could no longer take part in a career that would force him to stop his nemesis from achieving his life’s dream. Perry did not want to hurt the man he had come to see as his best friend, maybe even more. He didn’t want to end up being just another backstory. Even though Doofenshmirtz’s dream was to “take over the entire Tri State area.”. Perry believed that Doofenshmirtz would be a fine ruler and he was confident that after their little excursion through the 2nd dimension Doof knew exactly how not to rule it. But Perry couldn’t simply quit working for the O.W.C.A, and start helping Doofenshmirtz, instead of harming him, no, that would be highly unsafe and not just for himself. Perry needed a plan, and after days of staying up late in his secret spy sanctum drafting, Perry finally had one.


	2. Act of Treason

It was a hot, and breezy Summer’s morning in Danville. A day full of opportunity, the perfect day for flying kites. Or in Phineas and Ferb’s case, giant, battle-ship themed, space-grade, kites. Perry yawned and made his way through his home’s backyard, towards a large, conspicuously placed toadstool. Pressing down on the mushroom Perry back flipped his way down into the newly revealed tunnel and strait into his secret layer’s office chair. 

Major Monogram popped up on Perry’s flat screen to brief the agent as usual.

“Morning agent P. The Evil Doctor Doofenshmirtz hasn’t been ordering his usual menagerie of random internet oddities and we suspect something is up. We need you to go out there and see what’s causing this lack of activity and put a stop to it.”

The Major slapped his forehead.

“I mean see what he’s plotting, and put a stop to that.”

The major coughed into his hand.

“Oh and one more thing, agent P.. We won’t be surveying you through the O.W.C.A. surveillance cameras today. There's been some sort of security breach and the cameras at Doofenshmirtz’s building aren’t working…”

Perry saluted the Major, hurriedly got in his hover vehicle, and zoomed off towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. 

\---

Dr. Doofenshmirtz wiped the sweat off his brow and finished screwing on the last bit of his latest inator. He’d stayed up all night to make the darn thing and was eager to show it off to his nemesis. He knew the agent would be busting in there any second and was looking forward to testing his latest trap. 

Heinz doorbell rang.

“Strange I don’t recall ordering anything.” Heinz said as he walked over.

Perry smiled awkwardly as Heinz opened the door.

“Perry? You didn’t crash in! I had a nifty rope trap set up and everything!”

Perry rolled his eyes and walked in.

Doof excitedly walked over to his new inator, but Perry grabbed his lab coat and stopped him.

“What, you want to talk first?”

Perry nodded nervously.

“Okay… What’s up? Did I do something?”

Perry shook his head and handed Doofenshmirtz a note.

Doof skimmed over the paper, his eyes filled with tears. And he slouched down on the floor next to Perry.

“Wait, you. You don’t want to be my nemesis anymore?”

Perry clutched Doof’s shoulder reassuringly and handed Heinz another note. Which Heinz read quickly.

His eyes softened. And when he spoke his voice was calm.

“You want me to take over the Tri State Area? You want to help me. Not as my nemesis but as my friend?”

Perry shook his head. Heinz was confused.

“Well if not as my nemesis or friend than as what, Perry?”

Perry grabbed Doofenshmirtz by the collar of his outfit’s black turtleneck and passionately kissed him.

Doofenshmirtz’s eyes widened with realization. 

Doofenshmirtz withdrew and gasped.

“You want to help me and you want to be with me?”

Perry nodded.

“But I’m evil! And what about O.W.C.A?” Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

Perry handed doof one last note.

Doofenshmirtz laughed.

“Play fighting? You pretend to thwart me when in reality you’ll be helping me. Well I suppose that might work. I don’t know what to say Perry…”

Doofenshmirtz was tearing up again but he was smiling.

“You’re always there for me Perry. Helping me when I go too far. Your the only constant in my life, your my best friend and your my rock, but this… Are you sure you want to help me with this?”

Perry kissed Doofenshmirtz and growled appreciatively into his new lover's lab coat. 

Yes. He was sure.

Doof decided his inator could wait. Right then amd there all he wanted was to hold Perry close. And so he did.


End file.
